chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Owis
Owis is an OverWorld Creature. He resembles a goat. Appearance An OverWorlder that looks like a anthropomorphic goat or deer. Description Owis is a Powerful OverWorld Guardian, resembling an albino goat. Two horns protrude from his head as well as a large mane of hair that flows down to and around his neck and shoulders. Owis has a Tattoo on his right arm, resembling an anchor in a circle, as well as a scar shaped Tattoo over his right eye. He is also carrying a Telescope on his back, possibly so that he can identify enemies from a distance, such as from the top of the Cordac Falls. Character History Owis is rumored to live on the shores of Lake Morn, but he's actually on the move most of the time. He patrols the areas around Lake Morn and, perhaps more importantly, the top of Cordac Falls. There he keeps potential spies and invaders at bay. At the falls, Owis has managed to repel all bar one attempt from UnderWorlders and Danians to breach the falls. The only time he failed to repel an attempt to breach was against the Danian Noble Ekuud, who managed to escape after being forced off the edge of the falls by a Telekinetic Bolt attack. Owis is a famous creature both in the eyes of the Overworld and unfortunately the UnderWorld. Because of his uncanny nature of Protecting the top of Cordac Falls from spies he has gained many enemies from the UnderWorld. Just like in the original Chaotic Owis is always traveling. In the original TCG Blaizer is one of Owis's closest friends because of the Traveling comparisons that they share. In the original he loves to use a Bat as his Weapon of Choice. Owis (In the present chaotic) is sort of like the trusty OverWorlder known as "Handles" from the original Chaotic. He is very strong and is very well skilled in medicine. But don't under estimate this Goat like creature or it might be the last mistake you will ever make. Owis is also a very caring and softhearted creature. [citation needed] Strategies Equipping Owis with a Mugician’s Lyre can allow him to use his ability twice. His mid-tier stats mean that he would probably be best be place in the middle row, so that he can help any of the front line creatures and be ready to attack if needed. In the Show Breakdown Appearances *'Everything is in Flux' :Tom uses Owis in his battle against Klay/Magmon. He uses his Mugician's Lyre, Mugic Reprise and the Song of Futuresight to help win the battle to make the following location the Iron Pillar, which ruined Klay's Strategy with the Flux Bauble. *'Stelgar Strikes' : Notes *'Hotekk's Challenge (Parts 1 and 2)' : Tom uses Owis in his battle against Codemaster Hotekk. Tom reveals to his friends that after the M'arrilion Invasion, Owis had become friends with Dardemus, who is teaching him fire attacks. Tom uses Owis to surprise Codemaster Hotekk with something unexpected. Owis ends up being Tom's last creature. In the final battle of the match, Tom must beat 5 of Codemaster Hotekk's creatures at once. Tom uses the Hymn of the elements mugic to give Owis earth attacks. Since Hotekk's creatures only had 5 energy each, Tom uses Terraport to port to Cordac Falls Plungepool, where all the creatures are automatically destroyed due to the fact that Cordac Falls Plungepool deals 5 damage to all engaged creatures. Card Owners * Tom : Notes Trivia * It's revealed that after the M'arrillians were defeated Owis and the UnderWorlder Dardemus had become friends and that he had learned fire attacks from him. Gallery Owis 01 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 03 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 52 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 01 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 01 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 02 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 02 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 02 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 03 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 03 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 04 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 04 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 04 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 05 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 05 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 05 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 06 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 06 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 06 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 07 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 07 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 07 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 08 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 08 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 08 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 09 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 09 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 09 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 10 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 10 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 10 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 11 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 11 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 11 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 12 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 12 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 12 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 13 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 13 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 13 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 14 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 14 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 14 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 15 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 15 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 15 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 16 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 16 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 16 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 17 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 17 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 17 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 18 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 18 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 18 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 19 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 19 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 19 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 20 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 20 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 20 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 21 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 21 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 21 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 22 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 22 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 22 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 23 Everything's In Flux.png Owis 23 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 23 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 24 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 24 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 25 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 25 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 26 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 26 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 27 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 27 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 28 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 28 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 29 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 29 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 30 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 30 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 31 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 31 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 32 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 32 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 33 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 33 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 34 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 34 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 35 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 35 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 36 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 36 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 37 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 37 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 38 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 38 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 39 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 39 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 40 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 40 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 41 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 41 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 42 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 42 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 43 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 43 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 44 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 44 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 45 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 45 Stelgar Strikes.png Owis 46 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 47 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 48 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 49 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 50 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 51 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 53 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 54 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 55 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 56 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 57 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 58 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 59 Hotekk's Challenge.png Owis 60 Hotekk's Challenge.png See also #Zalic #Cerbie External links Category:OverWorld Guardians Category:OverWorlders Category:Dawn Of Perim Category:Creatures Category:Creatures With Water Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:Creatures With Fire Category:Super Rare Creatures Category:Tom's Creatures Notes and References